


Make You Mine

by IGotNoRoleModels



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotNoRoleModels/pseuds/IGotNoRoleModels
Summary: What ensues when no one else is inside the building other than Meowscles and Midas.
Relationships: Meowscles & Midas (Fortnite), Meowscles/Midas (Fortnite)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Someone online explained how Meowscles is trans. It makes sense, if Meowscles was a male calico, he'd likely be dead or severely sick. Super short. I will be writing stories that are much longer. Please let me know how I did, I'm not much of a writer. Just inspired by a piece of fanart I saw. If this is offensive in any way, let me know as well. I'm a trans masc person myself (NB), but I just want to make sure I don't slip up.

“It’s just you, me, and this empty office. Since everyone else has their own plans, we’ve got nothing to do for the next few hours.” Midas looked over to Meowscles, who had been sitting on his office chair fidgeting with a ball of yarn. Meowscles didn’t seem too interested in Midas’s declaration, so he spoke up, “Tell me, doll, is there anything you’d like to do in the meantime?” His advances did not prevail. The cat was too caught up in his own little world, purring as he played by himself. Midas did not appreciate the cold shoulder. He walked over to the front of the desk, slamming his hands down on the surface,

“This entire building has been evacuated for the day. You could give me a good ol’ blowjob and no one would hear.” His voice was now stern. This definitely got Meowscle’s reaction, the cat looking at him with blown eyes and an awkward simper. Midas leaned in closer, smiling now that he had his boyfriend’s attention ─ even if it was half-assed. He resorted to another option, 

“If that doesn’t suit your fancy, then I’d love to get in between those gorgeous thighs of yours and make you moan my name.” Meowscles backed up a little, putting the tips of his fingers against his lips, flustered by his boyfriend’s proposition. Midas walked around the desk and wrapped his arms around Meowscle’s shoulders from behind,

“What will it be, darlin’?” The things Midas says and does to Meowscles always have and will throw him into a loop. The cat’s eyes looked down, watching as Midas moved his hands so that they’d trail down his torso. He let out a soft cry, giving in to the touch,

“So needy. Do you want me to get you off tonight?” Meowscles nodded, leaning his head back as his lover’s hands continued to wander his body. Midas smirked, raising his hands back to Meowscles’s shoulders and began to take off his suspender straps. Meowscles would let Midas touch him all day if he could. His fingers worked wonders he never knew were possible, eliciting noises that he never knew he could make before. He planted kisses on his shoulders to his neck, peppering him in affection.

Midas moved to the front of Meowscles, caressing his face before kissing him. Then, his hands found their way to undo his pants, eyes still fixated on his boyfriend’s as he did so. There was one thing that Meowscles loved about Midas - his ambition to try new things. So, when he found out that his boyfriend was trans, he was more than excited to explore. He recalls their first time, remembering the terrifying thoughts he had back then. What if Midas ran for the hills? What if he was disgusted? Then, those first few words he spoke were all he needed to know that he could trust Midas, “You’re so so handsome. I love you so much. I’ve got you, you’re okay.”

Meowscles began to purr as Midas helped him remove his pants entirely, his boxers going along with them. Midas settled in between his legs, rubbing his thighs tenderly. From the looks of things, Meowscles was already wet. Midas stroked his thumb against his clit, watching as his lover’s thighs began to tremble, mewing quietly. 

“You’re so sensitive… I love it.” Midas said, smiling sweetly. He continued to massage the area, meanwhile adding more stimulation to Meowscle’s lips with his other thumb. The feline was a mess under his touch, panting under his breath, gripping the sides of Midas’s office chair, 

“Tell me when something is too much for you, darlin’.”

“Mmm-hmmm…” With that, Midas took his right hand and entered his middle finger into Meowscle’s entrance, soon adding his ring finger. He began to pump them in and out slowly. Meowscles was now purring relentlessly, eyes closed and tongue hanging out. Midas could feel him clenching his inner walls, trying to take in more than what was there. Midas leaned in, kissing the crease of his stomach,

“Mm… I want to give you more, baby, but I don’t want to replace this chair again. I promise, tonight I will give you anything and everything you want from me.” Meowscles made a sound of content, liking the sound of that. Midas added a third finger, picking up his pace, 

“You take this so well. God, keep making that face…” Midas brought his attention back to his clit, rubbing it fast in back and forth motions. Midas could tell his boyfriend was near orgasm, if his wanton moans and whines couldn’t tell him enough. His legs were trembling under his touch, his hands still intact with the chair. Midas kissed the inner parts of his thighs, whispering heartfelt praises. He removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue. 

Meowscles squeaked, almost hitting Midas with his knees. Instead, his legs wrapped around his neck and brought his face closer. Midas hummed, tongue fucking his boyfriend as if it was muscle memory by now. He loved the juices that leaked out of Meowscles, trying his best to get every drop he could. He wandered from his entrance to his lips, to his dick. Meowscles bucked his hips, encouraging Midas to suck him off. If that’s what his diamond wanted, then that’s what he gets. Midas sucked and licked, looking up at Meowscles the entire time. 

As Midas sucked, he brought back his three fingers, vigorously fucking him. The feline was a mess, shaking and whimpering. Soon enough, he could feel his stomach begin to pool. Without warning, Meowscles’ thighs clamped around Midas’s head, his body shaking uncontrollably. Midas realized he’d just began to orgasm. He licked at his dick, getting out all that was left of his arousal. After what felt like hours, Meowscles came down from his high and looked at Midas, who was staring up at him - his face covered in saliva and Meowscles’s own juices. That didn’t matter. What mattered was the loving grin he wore and those lovey-dovey eyes that were made for him and only him.

“I love you so much,” Midas said, pushing himself off of his knees. Meowscles gestured his hands - ‘I love you too, thank you.’.


End file.
